Mad Libs
by micblueeyes
Summary: Eli and Clare hang out at the Dot. Everything starts out fun and games but then they get in to a deep conversation about what their lives have been like since their breakup.


When Adam got shot, Eli and Clare were both there for him 100%. Each and every day, they would go to the hospital to keep their best friend company. Adam couldn't be happier. Because Clare's mom was busy with work, church fundraisers, and wedding planning, Eli would often give Clare rides to and from the hospital. Eli, of course was more than happy to do this. Eli and Clare were acting completely civil about it because they were both there for Adam.

They found themselves becoming very good friends again. They noticed how much they had missed each other's company. The old times hanging out, having fun! Discussing Vonnegut and Palahniuk. It was slowly becoming more and more like the good old times. But with older times, of course, came the shameless flirting and the stronger-than-friend feelings they shared for each other.

One day, after hanging out with Adam for a few hours at the hospital, on the way home, Eli suggested that they go the Dot and hang out.

"It'll be fun. We can just sit there, drink some coffee and talk ."

"And that's fun?" Clare flirtatiously questioned him, her eyebrow raised and her lips curling up in to a small smile while she held in a laugh.

"Wow, Clare." Eli put his hand on his heart feigning hurt. "I cannot believe you would ever doubt me!" He said to her. His smirk was ever present indicating his extreme sarcasm.

"Fine," Clare rolled her eyes. She suddenly got serious. She started out the wind shield of Bullfrog's car that Eli had been borrowing and said, "It's better than going home filled with awkward tension. Glen and Jake are moving in." She looked at Eli with sad eyes.

Eli's face fell. He gave Clare a look of sympathy and understanding. "I will take your mind off of it. Trust me, I'm an _extremely_ entertaining person!" He spoke trying to lighten the mood.

Clare let out a small giggle and cracked a smile on her face. "Let's get to it then."

XXX

They walked into the Dot and inhaled the fantastic smell of coffee and pastries. They went up to a booth and Eli sat down.

"So." He said.

"Sooo," She laughed. "What are we doing exactly?"

Eli smirked and took out his backpack. He opened the zipper and started searching for something. Clare rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh as Eli pulled out a Mad Lib and a pen. He smiled at her warmly and looked deep into her eyes. Clare stared back for a moment admiring the look of happiness on his face. It had been a long while since she had seen him like this. So carefree, laid-back, and fun. She missed this side of him. It made her remember why they broke up in the first place. It was like, when Eli and her first started dating, he was much like he was right now. But as their relationship progressed, Eli changed. He was too serious and overprotective. It made her feel suffocated and uncomfortable. _That's_ why Clare called it quits. Not because she didn't care for him anymore. She never stopped caring about him. And she never will.

Eli opened the thin book and looked into it, breaking Clare out of her daze. "Plural noun." He stated.

Clare rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Pillows."

"Person in the room."

"Umm.," Clare looked around. "Fitz." She said cautiously as she spotted him behind the cash register.

Eli's smile never faltered as he said, "Noun."

This went on for a few minutes before Eli had his final outcome. "Ahem," Eli cleared his throat. "Hello there sports pillows. This is Fitz talking to you about the press book in Goldsworthy Stadium where 57,000 cheering coffee's have gathered to watch the Toronto students take on the Windsor Feet. Even though the ring isn't shining, it's a disgusting cold day with the temperature in the buff 20's. A strong cupcake is blowing fiercely across the playing pen that will definitely affect the passing leather jacket. We'll be back for the opening swim-off after a few words from our beautiful sponsor." At the end of that they were both laughed a little bit.

"That made absolutely no sense." Clare smiled showing her pearly white teeth. Eli couldn't help but take a moment to admire how cute she was with a smile on her face. Of course, to him, she was always cute. The way her eyes blinked when she was confused. The way she would purse her lips when she was frustrated. Wrinkle her nose when she was disgusted. Raise her eyebrow when she was challenging him. Blush when she was uncomfortable. The list could go on and on. Eli often found himself missing the days when they were still together-together. He missed her soft lips on his, her warm embraces and their deep meaningful conversations. He wishes everything could go back to before he went over the edge crazy.

Clare broke their gaze by looking down and Eli snapped back to reality. He handed the book to her and pen, "My turn. The tables are turned."

Clare giggled and flipped to find a good page. She found one titled Good Manners and smirked. "This should be good." She said. "Noun."

"Penis," Eli said with a straight face. Clare's eyes widened and she shyly nodded and wrote it down on the paper.

"Noun."

"pussy."

Eli continued to be immature and perverted. When Clare warmed up to it, she started laughing as they finished it. She started to read it. "When you receive a birthday penis or a wedding pussy, you should always send a thank you blow-job. When you fuck or burp out loud, make sure to cover your crotch and say, 'I'm never sorry.' If you are a man wearing a bra on your head or a condom approaches, it's always polite to tip your hooker. If you're at a friend's pussy for dinner, remember, it's not polite to eat with your balls, take food from everyone else's ass, or leave the table before everyone else. When meeting your friend's parents, always try to make a sexy impression by greeting them fondly." By the end of that they were doubling over laughing with stay tears falling from their eyes.

"Now _that_ is how you play mad libs!" Eli said between fits of laughter.

Clare continued and said, "We're _so_ immature. I can't even believe! That was so crude! Why can't I stop laughing?"

"Because it was funny." He said. "You, know, it's nice to just put all the madness on hold for just a bit and be a completely perverted, immature, goof ball. Even my therapist says so."

"Oh really." She challenged. "You're therapist told you to be perverted and immature?"

"Well, not necessarily in those words… but pretty much. She just said it's nice to just do silly kid things- hence the mad libs. Being a perv just ads to the fun. Say, do you want a coffee or something?"

Clare hesitated. "Maybe, yeah. And I _could_ go for an éclair, but they are just too big and I'm not that hungry so… I don't know."

"Same." Eli said. "So why don't we split an éclair? I'll pay."

"You don't have to pay, El-"

"Nonsense, Clare. Since when do _I_ not pay? I'm still a chivalrous gentleman, you know." He teased. Clare laughed.

"Deal."

Eli and Clare walked up to the cash register together and approached Fitz. Fitz smiled at the nervously. "Hi guys," He said.

"Hey, man." Eli smiled. "How's it going?"

Fitz and Clare were both taken aback by Eli's gesture.

"Good." Fitz replied cautiously. "Things are good." He calmed down a bit once he realized how civil Eli was being. "How about you two lovebirds? Good summer so far?"

Clare's eyes widened and Eli and Clare glanced at each other. "I guess." Eli said. "I mean, Clare and I aren't together anymore," He said with sad eyes, "And Adam got shot a few weeks ago, but other than that, really fantastic summer." Eli finished with a smile.

"Aw, crap. You guys aren't together anymore? Sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward. I just figured since you guys were over there laughing and stuff that you were still together." Fitz said. "Sorry I brought it up. I feel really bad."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Clare responded with sympathy. "We broke up a few months ago and we're friends again now." Clare looked over at Eli and smiled. Eli nodded.

"Well, that's good, I guess. I bet it's better to stay friends then nothing at all, right?" Fitz said awkwardly. "You two were always really good together. And yeah, I heard about Adam. Bianca told me. Drew and she broke up so she's been hanging out with me a lot lately. So, have you guys heard from Adam recently? How's he doing? Bianca said she hasn't heard about it in a few weeks."

"Yeah, we actually just saw him before we came here. He's doing a lot better. He's still in the hospital but he's supposed to be released tomorrow." Clare explained.

"Yup. His arms still in a sling but he's on some pretty heavy duty pain killers so that makes up for it all." Eli and Fitz shared a laugh while Clare just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well it's good to hear he's doing okay. So, anyways. What can I get you guys?" Fitz asked.

"We will just have 2 coffee's and we'll split and éclair. And to go, please." Eli responded, pulling out his wallet.

Fitz started laughing. He took a bit to compose himself and then took another peek at Eli and Clare's confused faces and started laughing again.

Clare blinked repeatedly. "What?" She asked Fitz.

"You guys are gonna split an éclair?"

"Yeah?" Eli asked, clearly unamused.

"You guys are_ Eli_ and _Clare_. You're couple name is _Eclare_. And you're sharing an éclair? Yeah, are you two sure you're broken up?" He asked in a teasing manner. "Just kidding. I'll go get that for you," Fitz said going to get the coffees and éclair.

Clare though about it and let out a small giggle. Eli looked at her and started laughing as well. Fitz came back with the coffees and éclair and Eli paid for it.

"Thanks, man. See you 'round." Eli said as him and Clare made his way to the exit.

"You two have fun!" Fitz laughed.

XXX

Eli and Clare walked over to 'their' special bench. They sat down in the middle of the bench so that they were sitting close to each other. They were sipping their coffees, the éclair long gone. They finished it a few minutes ago and have been having light conversation ever since.

For a while now, Clare had had the same thing on her mind but didn't have the guts to bring it up in fear of things getting awkward. Finally, Clare sucked it up and asked him. "So. Tell me about you're therapy and stuff."

Eli smiled at her. "Well. After I crashed morty is when I first started the therapy. They put me on Anxiety med's-which you knew about- but when I stopped taking them-which you _also_ know about- I got even _crazier_. Not that those pills were working for me anyway."

"I still don't understand why you stopped taking them in the first place."

"Well, I was trying to write the play, but I had severe writers block."

"You _never_ have writers block." Clare said with concern in her voice.

"I know," Eli said. "And Imogen told me that it could be the meds that were what was causing the writer's block so instead of listening to the people around me telling me to try different meds- because not everything works for everyone- I just stopped taking the pills all together. So after I finished writing the play, everyone-even Imogen- told me that I should start taking the pills again but I didn't listen because I wasn't in the right mind." Eli sighed.

"I'm sorry." Clare offered.

"You don't have to be sorry Clare. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I put you through _hell_ both before _and_ after spring break. I just wouldn't stop. And I really regret it."

"If we're being honest, I completely regret breaking up with you in the first place," This caught Eli off guard. "I should have been there for you to help you get better. I should have stayed with you and worked it out. I feel like it's my entire fault."

"But it's not, Clare." Eli said. "I was _ill_. You have ever single write to break up with me. It was honestly the best thing for both of us at the time even though I didn't notice it until _a lot_ later. What I did to you was wrong and should be unforgivable which is why I'm so grateful that you still want to be friends with me at this point." He laughed.

Clare smiled a bit but couldn't help but feel guilty. And of course it didn't help how attracted to him she still was. "I guess," She agreed. "Now finish the story."

Eli laughed and continued. "So. At this point I was trying to get you back for some odd reason. Even though you were with Jake." He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know how I even thought it was possible to get you back after all that I put you through. Anyway, I was going to put the pills that I hadn't been taking into Jake's backpack but Imogen told me that she would do it. You probably know this, but she liked me. Like, a lot. It was creepy. She seemed to know everything about me. But she is a nice girl and a great friend but I could just never see me liking her like that. So when she offered to put the pills in to Jake's bag, I let her. I was so naive that I didn't even consider the fact that she would put them in to your bag! But of course, she knew I wanted you so she wanted you to get in trouble and she put the pills in _your_ bag- Which I'm _still_ really sorry about, by the way."

Clare laughed. "See, when you said that the pills were supposed to be in Jake's bag that one day, I was really confused and I was like, 'How did Eli confuse our bags? Is he really that insane?'" She stopped to laugh. "But now it all makes sense." She smiled. "And I forgive you. You were the one who saved me from suspension, after all. Now go on."

Eli rolled his eyes. "So you saw how the play was a disaster. When Cece and Bullfrog saw me like that, they knew right away that something was up. After the show, Bullfrog stopped to talk to me and we had a really mushy heart felt conversation about how I wanted to get better. Not for anyone else but for _myself_. That's when my therapy sessions got more serious. They started helping, too. And I got on new meds that worked, so that was good. Part of my 'recovery' was to apologize to everyone I hurt and get them to forgive me. That way I could put everything behind and move on. When I was trying to get Jake to forgive me was when I locked you two in the sweat lodge."

"That was really sweet of you, by the way. The way you wanted me to be happy. Even if Jake and I didn't work out and we really were only in puppy love -nothing legit- it was still super sweet of you." Clare looked at him with a soft appreciative smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"So I've been going to therapy sessions ever since. They are less frequent now then they were after the play but I still go. And I call my therapist and talk to her whenever I have a problem or a panic attack and need to talk it out."

"That's good, Eli. That's really good."

"Well, enough about me and my crazy life. You're turn." Eli said. "Tell me about your Jake story and when your mom and _Glen_ started happening." He smiled.

Clare rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Long story. Sure you're up for it?"

"I always have time for you," He said in all seriousness.

Clare blushed. "Well. Jake and I have known each other for _years_. I used to own a cabin near his. He was always mean to me. He would push me in to mud and put bugs in my hair and throw dead frogs at me! I hated this boy. So the day after spring break, Jake was new in town and my mom thought it would be just_ peachy_ to invite him and his dad over for dinner." Clare rolled her eyes.

"Wow. You're story telling is very dramatic." Eli laughed at her flustered expression.

"." She said with sarcasm. "So anyway, Jake came over. He ate a lot of chicken and I took him to above the dot because my mom wouldn't let me go without him. She said it was _rude_. So at this point I was completely depressed over our break up and I wanted you back. You obviously weren't interested so I tried to make you jealous by parading Jake around like I didn't think he was an arrogant jerk." She laughed. "So when that didn't work, I was peeved. That's why I blew up on you in front everyone." She looked sad. "I'm really sorry about that, by the way. That was rude and bitchy and completely un-called for of me._ I_ broke up with _you_. So it was _completely_ immature of me to act like that. Especially bringing up _Julia_? In front of everyone like that? God! I'm _such_ a bitch!" Clare sighed.

"Clare. It's fine. Really. Relax. You apologized the very next day and I had already forgiven you by then. And you're, like, the complete _opposite_ of a bitch. Trust me. I know what bitch looks like. And you are not one."

"Thanks. You know, you're such a good person. And I'm really lucky to have you as a friend." She said sincerely. "So that night, I was venting to Jake about how I was mad at you and I couldn't get over you and he got fed up with my whining… and he kissed me… And I liked it…" Eli started getting sad hearing this. "Not even the kiss itself. The kiss was nothing special. Nothing like the ones we used to share." Eli's heart warmed up hearing this but she continued before he could speak upon it. "But, I think it was more of the _act_ of kissing him that I liked. It felt like I was rebelling or something. And if anyone knows how I get a rush from rebellion, it's you." She laughed as she touched his earring. It made her happy to see that they both kept their earrings in. Eli laughed and admired Clare's face as she touched his ear.

"Clare Edwards. Such a vixen. Getting rushes from kissing strangers." He teased her.

"You don't know the half of it." She said, recalling her kiss with Liam. Eli raised an eyebrow. She giggled. "So I will admit, I started developing feelings for him. So when I came home from school and found him shirtless in my kitchen that just didn't help. What made it worse was my mom leaving me alone with him for the night. Of course, me being the scandalicious skank that I am," She said sarcastically with a laugh, "Jake and I made out." She scrunched up her nose. "It's weird to think about because he's, like, my brother now. But yea, so the next day in school, I found out that he was going to movie night with Katie Matlin. Being the jealous girl I am, got mad at Jake and told him that I wasn't comfortable with us just making out and he said that he doesn't do relationships. So I told him I was out and that whatever we were was over. That night, my mom came home from a date at 4 in the morning." Eli's jaw dropped. "The fact that not only was she dating someone, but they were fucking, too, just pissed me off. How can she go along for 15 years lecturing me about waiting until marriage for sex and then just go against everything I've ever been taught! That's when I said 'screw it.' I don't care if we're in a legit relationship or not, I'm gonna keep making out with Jake."

"So just out of curiosity, if you were going against you're beliefs again; did you end up having sex with Jake?" Eli asked, genuinely concerned.

Clare's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no. _NO_. Ew." She shivered at the thought.

"Sorry," Eli said with a smile on his face. "I just figured since you're ring isn't there…" He trailed off, gesturing towards the lack of purity ring on her finger.

"Well. I just took it off earlier this summer. I guess I just figured that because my image of 'marriage' right now isn't so great, why should I wait until 'marriage' to have sex? I've been thinking about this a whole lot lately and I have come to the conclusion that abstinence until marriage is pointless if even marriage might not last. So I have officially decided that I will wait until 1. I'm in love. -I think that's important in sex. So many people just treat sex like it's nothing these days when to me, married or not, it's gonna be a huge deal and I'm gonna love the boy like there's no tomorrow- And 2. I've gotta be ready. -Even if I'm not waiting until marriage any more doesn't mean that I'm ready yet. I would need a lot of emotional preparation until I actually do it. And want to be 100% sure that I will _not_ regret It _at all_- and 3. It's got to be the right guy. And I know what you're thinking 'How will she know who the right guy is'," She said in a mocking type voice and Eli raised his eyebrow in amusement but kept silent. "And truthfully, I don't know who the right guy is, but I know that it will be clear as day when I find him."

"Those are all really good things, Clare. I'm glad that just because you're not waiting anymore, doesn't mean you've dropped all of your standards."

"Thanks." She said, avoiding eye contact. "So back to the story, Jake and I were 'friends with benefits' but we promised not to make things serious. But when he canceled his plans with Katie to come over and make out with me, I realized that this was getting more serious. That _lovely_ day," She spat with sarcasm. "I found my parent's divorce papers." Eli's face looked concerned and even sad for her. "On them, they revealed that the reason for the divorce was 'repeated infidelity' on Randall's part." At this point, Eli's jaw was on the floor. "I was beyond upset. To know that my dad did that killed me. It made me feel like he didn't love me. Like I wasn't good enough for him. You know?" She said.

"Well, I can only imagine." Eli said sadly. "That must have killed you. Your parents fighting was painful enough, but cheating? That's brutal."

"Yup." Clare said. "I haven't talked to him in a while. After I found that out, I called him and told him that I hated him and that he ruined our whole family and my whole life. I called him some dirty names and told him that I _never_ wanted to see him again. I told him I would live with my mom full time. I told him not to come over on my birthday, I told him not to come to my graduation and I told him not to come to my wedding." She said sadly. "And at the time, I meant it. I really did. But now, I can't help but miss him. I always had so much fun with him. And me and my mom fight so much these day, I feel like I just have nothing. And Alli's at camp. You and Adam are my only safe haven." She let a tear slip from her eye.

Eli put his arm around her comfortably. She looked up and smiled at him and wiped her tear away. "If you ever need a safe haven, I will always be here for you, Clare."

She laughed. "Thanks. Same goes for you, I'm always here. So, the story, when I found out about my dad, I told Jake that I didn't want to have anything to do with him in fear of a messy break up. He suggested that we just try it out. SO we became official. And I liked it. It made me feel like there was a point to everything. Then all of the _you_ stuff happened and next thing I knew, Jake and I were fighting over stupid things. Like what movie to watch or where to go for dinner. Just _really_ stupid stuff. And then you got Jake and I to say 'I Love You' in the sweat lodge. And I loved him, and I still do, but I don't think I was ever _in_ love with him. It was just casual puppy love. Like what KC and I had freshman year." Eli's heart melted when he noticed that Clare said nothing about their love being casual. "SO I guess that was for the best, though, considering Jake and I now. About to be siblings who live together." She made a disgusted face followed by a laugh. Her smile faltered a bit and she said "I'm still not okay with the wedding though. But what bugs me is because everyone thinks I'm mad about Jake being my brother because I '_still love him'_ or whatever but I don't. I'm upset about the wedding because it's _wayyy_ too soon for my mom to be getting married! Her and my dad _just _finalized the divorce! It's ridiculous! How can she go from being so in love with my dad for 15 years to being instantly in love with Glen?" Clare was practically yelling at this point and Eli retracted his arm from around her and they turned to face each other. "And, you know what Adam said to me when I tried to explain this to him? Do you know what he said?"

Eli shook his head. "What did Adam say?" He asked.

Clare was still all worked up. "He said to me, 'Now I know where you get your _moving on so fast_ gene.' That's what he said to me!" Clare cried out. She stopped talking, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

Eli stared at her for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. Clare just glared at him. If looks could kill, Eli would be dead, but that didn't stop him. He was doubling over, clutching his stomach, tears falling from his eyes, laughing. Suddenly, Clare joined his and they were both laughing.

"It's not funny!" Clare choked out between giggle fits.

"But it is!" He said to her. "You and you're mom are so alike in so many ways! Don't deny it, Clare."

She stood up from the bench and he stood up with her. "Take it back!" She laughed.

"Nope. I always tell the truth, Clare."

Suddenly, Eli had Clare pinned to the telephone pole much like the first time they skipped class together. Eli stared deep in to Clare's bright blue eyes and noticed that they were moving, looking from his eyes to his lips. Their laughing subsided but their smiles were ever present. Eli found himself staring at Clare's soft, plump, light pink lips and slowly leaning in.

Clare noticed Eli leaning in so she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, Eli's perfect, bow-shaped lips were on hers. She relished the feeling until he slowly pulled away. She stared in to his eyes and saw hesitation, so she did the first thing she could think of. She broke her hands out of his grasp, violently threw them around his neck, and stood up on her tippie toes and kissed him feverishly.

Eli was caught off guard at first with the feeling of Clare's lips ravishing his but when he regained his composure, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, not being able to get enough of her. He was surprised when he felt her tongue slip out of her mouth and lick his lips softly. Of course, Eli welcomed this without hesitation and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Clare felt light headed when his tongue entered her mouth and started stoking hers. It was slow and romantic and perfect. She tried her hardest to just get lost in the kiss but she couldn't help all of the thought rushing in her head. She was thinking about how much she missed Eli's kisses. How Eli was a much better kisser than Jake. How she didn't know what this means. Will they continue being friends? Will this ruin their friendship and make everything awkward? Or will they try a relationship again? Clare could only hope for the last option. Suddenly, Eli pulled away, leaving her blushing and breathless.

"Wow." Eli said, "Would it be really inappropriate to say that I've missed you're kisses?"

"Funny." Clare said humorlessly. "I was just thinking the same thing." They stared at each other for a few moments. "So, what does this mean?"

Eli hesitated. "Um, what do you want it to mean?" He tried to smirk but it came out awkward and forced. He was hoping Clare would say that she wanted them to be together again, but he wasn't sure. She had a lot going on in her life and he was afraid of adding on to her stress if he ever got crazy again.

Clare thought about how to fraise her thoughts without sounding pushy and desperate, but that seemed impossible so she just came out and said it. "I want to give us another try, Eli. We both have grown and matured and gotten better and every day, I find myself thinking about how much I miss you. How much I miss _us_." She said and averted her gaze to the ground.

Eli took her chin and pulled it up so she was looking in to his eyes again. He smiled and said, "I feel the same way, Clare. This whole summer when we've been friends, I've been trying to pretend that there isn't this attraction to you, but there is. And I can't hide that anymore. And I always find that all of my thoughts come to you. At the end of the day, you're all I can think about."

Clare smiled and Eli smiled back. He leaned in, gave her a short peck on the lips, grabbed her hand and led her over to the car. When they got there, he opened passenger door for her. "Always so chivalrous."

"You know me." He laughed. "I'm such a gentlemen." He wlaked over to the driver's side and got in. She smiled and he hesitated. "So, can I call you my girlfriend again… or…?"

"Yes. You can. If I can all you my boyfriend again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her. "So am I taking you home?" He watched as her face fell. "Or, you could come to my house. You can join my outrageous family for dinner."

She smiled. "That would be nice."

He flashed her a smile and put the car in drive. They couldn't contain their excitement for the start of their new relationship.


End file.
